The Glitch Effect 4: Casper
by Piece Bot
Summary: This is a direct continuation from The Glitch Effect 3. Vanellope is done with the Ghostbusters for now and has decided to scare the 'living' daylights out of Stretch, Fatso and Stinkie!
1. Introducing

**Title: The Glitch Effect 4: Casper**

**Chapter 15: Introducing …**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WRECK-IT RALPH OR CASPER. CASPER BELONGS TO UNIVERSAL STUDIOS. WRECK-IT RALPH BELONGS TO DISNEY.**

**A/N: Welcome Back!**

* * *

**Vanellope's POV**

The Ghostbusters had just dropped me off at a spooky house in the middle of nowhere. This is my first job alone and I'm nervous. I walked in and there were cobwebs everywhere! This thing needs a good clean. I walked into a grand ballroom and it was huge! I'm amazed at how old this place is.

"BOO!" someone screamed at me. I'm unfazed by it, because by now, I have seen enough scary things to last me a lifetime. A ghost materialised before me. "You're supposed to be scared and running off to who knows where?" He said in a thin, reedy voice. I just showed him my proton gun.

"You see this?" he nodded fearfully. "Know what it does?" Again he nodded. I primed it up and he flew away. 'That's what I thought' I continued through the house looking for some ghost to catch. It's been about a half hour since I saw that ghost and I've gotta say, this place wasn't lively – no pun intended – to begin with. Eventually I found a staircase on the second floor that led _up_ not down. It must lead into the attic. I climbed up it and I saw an albino ghost there. It turned around as I climbed up the staircase.

"Who are you?" He asked. His voice sounded like a 12 year-old's, sadly I sort of skipped it and went right on to being 17.

"My name is Vanellope."

"Vanellope huh? That's a sweet name." I don't think he intended any puns.

"You're a ghost. I'm the youngest Ghostbuster, currently, and I'm here to catch about four different ghosts from this house. There's a talking bed-sheet, no offense," He shrugged it off, "and about three really obnoxious ghosts." I finished.

"'Three really obnoxious ghosts'? I think you mean my three uncles."

"Uncles?"

"You'd better get comfy; it's going to be a long story." I took my proton pack off, gratefully, and pulled up a box to sit down on.

"Where to begin …" He started to 'pace' around the room. "Okay I guess I'll start at the beginning, I'm dead." I waited for more. "That's all I can think of, I'm dead. Oh and I'm 12 years-old." Well that confirmed the voice. Just then a loud moaning came through the floor and a tornado of ghosts appeared.

"Uncle, Stretch, Uncle Fatso and Uncle Stinkie stop that!" They didn't listen. They just kept on moaning.

"Hey short-stack, who's the fleshie?" I think Stretch asked the question.

"The _human_ is called Vanellope."

"Eh, fleshies are all alike, no matter what they're called." He then noticed the proton pack lying on the floor of the dusty attic.

"BOO!" Now I recognised Stretch, he was the one who said boo to me when I first came here.

"Oh yeah, now I recognise ya, you're one of them Ghostbuster fleshies huh?"

"G-g-ghostbuster?" A really fat ghost asked. I nodded. They screamed and vanished through the floor and ceiling. Casper included.

"Where did everyone go? I only want to play …"

* * *

**This is another short chapter but I had to introduce Casper and his three really obnoxious uncles. I'll be accepting OCs but only if you'll permit me to take them along for the ride with Vanellope.**


	2. The Lazarus Machine

**Chapter 16: The Lazarus Machine**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WRECK-IT RALPH OR CASPER. WRECK-IT RALPH BELONGS TO DISNE. CASPER BELONGS TO UNIVERSAL STUDIOS.**

* * *

**Vanellope's POV**

As I walked back down the attic stairs I looked outside a window and I saw it was dark outside. I can almost imagine some freaky, scary, eerie music as I walked down the dark hallways. I looked into different rooms and I saw a room that had three different beds in it. There was a name carved into the bed head of each bed. One had _Stinkie_, another had _Stretch_ and the final one had _Fatso_. I quietly closed the door and hoped they weren't sleeping there. I padded down the carpeted hallway and I found a metal staircase that had a red velvet chair on at the top.

I climbed up the stair case and sat down in the chair. I heard something click to life and the chair started to move backwards. It turned around and I watched the staircase flatten itself. The chair went down it and an opening opened up in the floor. I ended up in some sort of rock tunnel. On the side there were heaps of machines. I went through it and I felt my leg hit something. It must have activated all the machines. There was some foam, a couple of razor blades and even some water. Eventually I made it out and the chair stopped in some sort of underground facility. I climbed out of the chair and I saw Casper sitting on top of some sort of machine.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me. He sounded a bit downhearted.

"Uh …" What am I doing here? "What is this place?" I continued.

"This is my father's lab. He built the machine," he patted the machine he sat on, "called it Lazarus. Ever heard of Lazarus?" I shook my head. "To put it simply, Lazarus is a person who achieved the impossible, he conquered Death. Anyway, he built this machine so that he could bring his dead son back to life." He pointed to himself. "There is a vial filled with red liquid, forgot what it was called. There's enough of that liquid for one ghost to be brought back to life. He intended it for me but I sacrificed my would-have-been new life for a friend's father." (A/N: If you don't know what I mean, watch the movie Casper.) He shrugged. That must have been the end of the story.

I looked around a bit more and I saw that the Lazarus was seated in a smoky pit. Around the pit there were a lot of benches. I put my proton pack onto the velvet chair and I walked around to one of the benches, the one in front of the chair. I flicked through a few pages on the bench and I went to move a book but it was stuck to the table. The book had the title _Frankenstein_ on it. I opened it up and inside the book there was, instead of pages, one big button and couple of smaller ones. I touched the small button on the right and I heard the chair retrace its steps. I was about to touch the big red button but I heard another loud moaning. 'Oh no. Not again." I saw Casper's uncles moaning. I got scared and hurriedly retraced my steps back up to the top of the Lazarus track, where I saw the chair but my proton pack was missing. I ran down a corridor and at my feet I saw the carpet _moving_. I ran backwards and I tripped on the edge of the rug. Stinkie appeared. He put his hand up to his forehead in a mock salute and said, "Smellagram!" He then breathed on me and I fainted.

**A few hours later …**

**Somewhere in Whipstaff Manor …**

**Vanellope's POV**

I heard muttering over my head. I opened my eyes and I saw Casper, Fatso and Stretch but Stinkie wasn't there.

"Anyone know where Stinkie is?" I asked. They nervously look at each other.

"Uh … you're kind of squishing him." I thought I felt something cold on my back. I got up and I saw Stinkie dazed and confused.

"Oops. Sorry."

"Don't worry … I deserve …" he then floated to the floor and fell asleep.  
"That lamebrain, how many times do I have to tell him? No sleeping on the floor when there are guests!" He picked Stinkie up and took him to wherever he normally slept.

"Anyone up for snacks?" Fatso asked.

* * *

**Two updates in one day! WHOOT! I'm now officially accepting OCs. Can anyone who reads this please vote on my poll? I really need to know where Vanellope has to go next. :(**


	3. Disappearance

**Chapter 17: Disappearances**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WRECK-IT RALPH OR CASPER. CASPER BELONGS TO UNIVERSAL STUDIOS. WRECK-IT RALPH BELONGS TO DISNEY.**

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

"_Anyone up for snacks?" Fatso asked. That was the last thing Vanellope remembered before falling asleep and having a dream. In the dream she was wearing her blue hoody, green denim jeans, and the Ghostbusters T-shirt. She walked down one of the dark hallways in Whipstaff Manor and entered a room that was dark. She felt around for the light switch and flicked it on. The room was bathed in light except for the corners. She got to the centre of the room she heard something slithering towards her. Vanellope looked around when an eerie voice said,_

"_Give me your blood. Your nice juicy blood, so that I can feed, feed off of your blood …"_

**Vanellope's POV**

I screamed as I woke up. I was glistened in sweat. Once and for all I have to somehow stop these nightmares from happening. I walked around and I flicked on the light switch. It was the same room I was taken care of in. 'Okay, where are them ghosts at?' I think to myself and I walked around the manor, trying to find them. They've given me the slip too many times and this time, I was sure I could scare them. I think I saw Stretch just up ahead. I padded as quietly as I could along the carpeted hallway and I screamed "BOO!" in his ear. He gave me a fright as well as I saw his eyes turn inside out. "That was freaky." I told him.

"Eh. Have you seen Stinkie?" I shook my head.

"He must be around here somewhere, let's take a look around." We agreed to meet back in my room after about a half hour if we couldn't find him. If we did find him, then the person who caught him will take him back to my room anyway.

**A half hour later …**

**Vanellope's POV**

I'm back at my room and there has been no sign of Stinkie anywhere. Well, none that I've seen anyway. Now Stretch was nowhere to be found. "Where could he have gotten to?" I ask aloud.

"Who?" Fatso asked. I'm used to them appearing out of nowhere so it was nothing new to me.

"Stretch. He's gone missing, just like Stinkie."

"Really? I'll tell Casper. He knows this place inside out." He popped out of the room and I wandered the house again. I ended up at a dark room. 'Please don't let this room be the same one as my dream.' I think to myself. I prepared myself and walked in. I fumbled around for the light switch and flicked it on. The light didn't reach the corners. I got to the centre of the room and that voice said the same thing as in my dream. ("Give me your blood. Your nice juicy blood, so that I can feed, feed off of your blood …") I ran out of the room screaming and I bumped into one of the ghosts. Luckily it was Stretch.

"Stretch." I sounded relieved. "I thought you had disappeared like Stinkie …" My voice trailed off as I walked around to see his face. It was contorted in pain and he had black rope covering him from head to toe. "Who did this?" I asked myself quietly. Then I slapped myself. I slapped myself for a second time, then a third, then a fourth.

"Who's doing this?" I ask loudly. I heard some laughter and it sounded like Stinkie's laugh. He appeared as he laughed.

"You should have seen the look on your face. Hahahahaha!" He just continued but he stopped as he looked at his brother Stretch. "What happened to him?" He asks me. I shrugged, I didn't have an answer for him. "Let's go find Fatso and Casper shall we?" I nodded and we looked for them I suggested we try the Lazarus room. We went down there and found Casper and Fatso. But Fatso was tied up with black just like Stretch. Casper was just sort of there. He didn't move or say anything.  
"Casper?" I asked concernedly. He didn't respond. I went to the front of him so that he could see me but his eyes were frozen. I went to ask Stinkie something but his eyes were frozen as well. They were looking in the same direction as Casper's eyes were. I went to look in the same direction and what I saw chilled me to the core. I went to scream but no sound came out. Instead a sort of time-rift opened up at my feet and sucked me in.

* * *

**Where has Vanellope gone? Find out in the next chapter. Reviews are welcome. This story was a bit shorter than the others because I ran out of material for this.**


End file.
